


Kiss Me.

by oddgit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Last Kiss, M/M, Sadness, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddgit/pseuds/oddgit
Summary: “Kiss me.” The whisper coming out watery and weak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to M_E_Lover for her beta work! And also the encouragement! All mistakes are my own! 
> 
> Comments and Feedback are my purpose ;)

Harold presses his hands against two of the gaping wounds in John’s chest, the blood just won’t stop oozing from them.

“Ms. Shaw! Do something!” He yells.

Shaw just stares at him with a sad expression in her eyes. The kind he’s never seen from her before.

“Ms. Shaw!” Harold pleads and presses harder onto John’s chest, “Please, why aren’t you doing something?!”

“Because… she… knows… it… w…won’t help.” John breathes out softly, gazing at Shaw with a resolute look.

“What?” Harold says, his brain refusing to grasp the hopelessness of the situation.

Shaw looks back at Harold and frowns, she doesn’t know what to say.

Suddenly it hits Finch. John’s going to die. In his arms. On a Tuesday night. In a dark alleyway in New York City.

Harold wants to leave. Get up and never look back. Get as far away as possible from the specter of death that seems to follow him relentlessly like a lost dog.

But he can’t. John’s never left him behind, and he’s not going to leave John behind. Like he did his father, and Nathan, and Grace.

“John…” Harold chokes out a sob, he’s finding it painful to breathe.

“It’s all…right.” John murmurs and starts to cough up the thick blood that’s filling his lungs.

Harold takes out his handkerchief and wipes the red liquid from John’s chin with trembling but gentle hands.

“Harold…” John whispers, seemingly staring right past the older man.

“I’m here.”

“Kiss me.” The whisper coming out watery and weak.

Harold looks into John’s eyes for a moment, wanting to remember the way life looks in his beautiful blue irises. Store the memory away and keep them in his mind forever.

Finally, he leans down and presses their lips together.

John feels warmth spread throughout his body one last time…

And then he feels nothing at all.


End file.
